1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates generally to animal feeders, specifically deer feeders. More particularly, my invention relates to deer feeders of the type left in the woods for periodically scattering grain about an area frequented by deer. Art pertaining to the invention is seen in United States Class 119, sub-classes 57.91 and 57.92, class 119, sub-class 51R, as well as other sub-classes within Class 119.
2. Discussion of the Prior-Art
Feeders for wild game are well known in the prior art. Usually they periodically dispense grain ( i.e. , corn) about a limited area within the woods for attracting game animals such as deer. Many experienced deer hunters recommend the use of multiple game feeders, that may be deployed along an established game trail within the deer woods. Typically, for deer hunting, game feeders are suspended from a tree by a wire so that access by squirrels and other undesired animals is restrained. In Arkansas, for example, the squirrels and wild hogs dwelling within the deer woods are attracted by deer feeders. The feeder must be elevated above the range of hogs, and ideally it should be suspended by a wire so that squirrels are uncomfortable seeking it. Once properly installed above an area through which deer traverse, deer will become accustomed to the feeder and they will be attracted to the hunting area.
Some feeders broadcast the feed by driving impellets with electric or wind-up motors. Some feeders depend upon batteries for operation. Some deer feeders depend upon the wind or contact with an animal for mechanical activation to occur. Some prior art feeders are activated by thermostatic expansion and contraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,859 issued Aug. 7, 1990, discloses a deer feeder having a bucket that leads to a conical section for dispensing feed. Feed is dispensed through the apparatus by an activator assembly coupled to the throat of a conical section by an elongated rod. When a deer contacts the feeder, or when the wind blows appropriately, feed will be dropped downwardly contacting a convex plate that deflects and thus distributes feed. The latter feeder is hung on a tree within a suitable deer area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,220 issued Jan. 27, 1991, discloses a game feeder that can either be hung from a tree or disposed on the ground. It includes a generally cylindrical hopper terminating in a funnel-like output. A motor spins a rotary distributor for periodically broadcasting feed grain from the hopper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,766 issued Apr. 21, 1992, is entitled "Buck Bucket." This deer feeder includes a pail containing grain that can be hung from a tree. When a feeder rod system passing through the pail is physically contacted by an animal, the contents are agitated. This causes grain to drop into the target feeding area. This device includes a flow adjustment system substantially different from mine.
Another pertinent patent reference known to me includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,904 issued Feb. 25, 1975. This reference shows an animal feeder adapted to be suspended from a tree. A relatively cylindrical hopper communicates with a lower discharge apparatus that is activated thermally. In other words, thermal expansion and contraction activate a rake assembly that reciprocally moves across a feed discharge zone to dispense feed in response to temperature changes.
Although numerous other patents exist, they are cumulative and relate generally to animal feeding, and not specifically to deer feeders.
For successful deer hunting, a number of parameters must be observed. First, the deer feeder must be highly reliable. It must resist the effects of wind, rain, and sunlight, while maintaining a high degree of reliability. If a deer feeder is connected to a source of electrical power for its motor, inconvenience and problems result. Batteries tend to wear out, and alternating current motors add obvious problems of complexity.
Actuator mechanisms must be reliable, but if they are too loud they can actually scare deer away. The feeder must be unobtrusive and easily functional without requiring too much maintenance. Where the distributor mechanism is wind powered, the resultant motion can frighten away deer, who are highly sensitive to movement. On the other hand, where electric motors broadcast the feed, the noise can be detrimental. Motor noises and feeder movement can seriously jeopardize game traffic along a given trail.
Where the dispenser mechanism requires contact with an animal, it usually must be hung at a lower location where the deer can reach and easily contact it. However, the lower a deer feeder is hung, the easier it becomes for squirrels, hogs, and black bears to contact it, using up the feed or destroying the apparatus.
Thermostatic bimetal is a composite material, usually in the form of a sheet, strip or spring, composed of two or more metallic layers. Each layer has a different coefficient of thermal expansion. The layers are permanently bonded together over their entire length. Such a material will bend or deflect proportionally with a change in temperature. As a bimetallic spring is heated one metal is prevented from expanding by the second. A considerable force is created causing a curvature of the metals, and hence an expansion of the spring along its established curvature.
I have determined that feed can be most efficiently distributed through a rotary action, but without motors or animal driven distributors. By the metallic spring arrangement I have suggested, thermodynamic forces, that are freely available as the temperature changes each day, actuate the apparatus. However, the feed is distributed in a rotary manner, that is highly reliable and which results in wider broadcasting of the feed. At the same time, disadvantages with battery powered apparatus are avoided. More particularly, it is desirable to prevent jamming through the rotary system I have disclosed herein, and reciprocal or gate-like mechanisms are prone to jamming.